1. Field
Embodiments relate to a motor to drive a drum of a washing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a washing machine is an apparatus serving to wash laundry using electric power, and includes a tub to store washing water, a drum rotatably installed in the tub, and a motor to rotate the drum.
When the drum is rotated by the motor under the condition that laundry and washing water containing a detergent are placed in the drum, contaminants are removed from the laundry through friction of the laundry with the drum and the washing water containing the detergent.
Washing machines are divided into an indirect drive type in which driving force of a motor is transmitted to a drum through a power transmission unit, such as a belt and a pulley, and a direct drive type in which driving force of a motor is directly transmitted to a shaft of a drum.
A motor of a direct drive type washing machine includes a stator mounted on a tub, and a rotor arranged around the stator and electromagnetically interacting with the stator.